ciginstitutefandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to the CIG Institute
Thirty years ago, Marilyn Ferguson wrote a book called The Aquarian Conspiracy which detailed the workings of the holistic health movement that was sweeping the country at the time. This was described as a loose coalition of individuals, some of whom may not have even realized their connection to this movement or each other, who shared a similar desire to humanize their particular field of endeavor (such as business, education, medicine etc.). For example, Ferguson cited the example of the Celestial Tea Company which “refused to separate good-for-business from good-for-people.” The focus was on going beyond external trappings of power and material acquisition and supporting the growth of the “whole” person. Despite the lack of coordination between various elements of this movement, many believe that it had a lasting impact on the way our society is today. Rev. Moon, the founder of the Unification movement, has explained about three main phases that humankind has undergone from the standpoint of God’s Providence. The first phase was the “era of worldy matters” which was a time in which materialism was most important. The second phase was the “era of human affairs,” a humanistic era in which “people’s knowledge and emotions took precedence.” It could be said that the holistic health movement of thirty years ago exemplified this “era of human affairs.” Now, 30 years later, there is another movement transforming society which is made up of loosely connected individuals/groups who also may not realize their connection to either the movement or each other. This movement could be called the CIG Revolution.” CIG is not referring here to the nicotine-laced product people get addicted to, or to copper indium gallium selenide(CIGS) which is used to make photovoltaic cells that capture solar energy. Rather, CIG refers to Cheon-Il-Guk, which is a Korean term coined by Rev. Moon relating to the establishment of God’s Kingdom on the Earth. This relates to the last phase of human history outlined by Rev. Moon which he calls the “era of heavenly affairs.” In a recent speech(July 10, 2010), Rev. Moon further explained: “Ladies and gentlemen, we are living in a historic time of great cosmic transition. It is a time for a great cosmic revolution to change history, to unite the spiritual and physical worlds and to create the ideal kingdom of heaven that God has longed for since the beginning of time. We can no longer postpone or prolong the fulfillment of His wish. I have already proclaimed that January 13, 2013 will be the actual beginning of Cheon Il Guk. That day will be the origin. Yet less than 3 years remain until then.” We’re presently forming the CIG Institute(CIGI), a project of the UTS Alumni Association, to discuss questions relating to this CIG Revolution' '''such as : 1) What is the CIG(in theoretical and practical terms)? 2) How does it relate to various fields such as politics, psychology/counseling, health/medicine, arts/architecture etc.? 3) How has God been working in each field to move it in the direction of CIG? Since the ideal family is the cornerstone of the ideal society, our starting point is to create a “family model,”('see “Creating a Family Model” post''') which could then be applied to the development of a CIG perspective in each field. In addition, the CIG Institute plans to sponsor activities such as seminars and webinars which will bring together all interested parties from around the globe to discuss these issues.